Thermal management and weight management are key considerations in the design of wearable devices. Such considerations can present challenges to designers of a head-mounted display (HMD), a watch, or any other device that is designed to use in close proximity to an individual without significantly hampering their mobility. Further, such design challenges become more difficult when a wearable device includes movable components that enable a device to provide a range of conforming shapes and sizes.
When a design specification requires thermal management of moving components, some current design methodologies utilize both a hinge and a heat pipe. For example, some laptop designs include both a heat pipe and a spring loaded hinge to connect a heat sink in the display assembly to the main processing assembly. Designs using these separate components have served the industry well, however, such configurations do not offer optimal performance specifications when it comes to both thermal management and weight management. Such designs leave much to be desired when it comes to serving these two goals, particularly when it comes to wearable devices.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the disclosure made herein is presented.